icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Zucker
|birth_place = Tel Aviv, Israel |death_date = |death_place = Charleston, SC |death_cause = Cancer |nationality = American |children = 3 |known_for = Philanthropy |spouse = Anita Zucker }} Jerry Zucker (August 24, 1949 – April 12, 2008) was an Israeli-born American businessman and philanthropist. Biography Jerry Zucker was the son of Holocaust survivors.HBC future cloudy after owner Zucker dead at 58 He graduated from the University of Florida with a Bachelor of Science (triple major) degree in mathematics, chemistry, and physics and went on to earn his M.S. in Electrical Engineering. Business career Zuker was president and CEO of the InterTech Group.History Society mourns passing of Jerry Zucker He was President and CEO of the Polymer Group at the time it acquired the Montreal-based Dominion Textile Company in 1997; he resigned from Polymer Group in 2003. In 2006, he acquired the Hudson's Bay Company, North America's oldest company, becoming its Governor (Company Chairman) and CEO. Zucker was also a part-owner of the South Carolina Stingrays of the ECHL. He ranked #354 on Forbes 400 Richest Americans and #746 on Forbes Billionaire List 2006. In 2008, Forbes placed his wealth at $1.2 billion USD Forbes rankingHe held over 350 patents in his lifetime and donated millions of dollars to international medical missions as well as local charities. Cancer claims SC billionaire, philanthropist Jerry Zucker Death Zucker died of a brain tumor on April 12, 2008.Marina Strauss, Zucker's death puts HBC fate in question, The Globe and Mail, April 14, 2008, p.B4ObituaryZucker was survived by his wife Anita, who became the first female governor of HBC in its 338 year history, and by his children Jonathan Zucker, Andrea Muzin, and Jeffrey Zucker.HBC announces passing of Jerry Zucker Ted Levin, president of the Emanu-el synagogue, said at Zucker's funeral: : "Anybody who reached out to him for help never went away with an empty hand....It's a loss not just for our community, or for Charleston, but it's a loss for the world."Cancer claims SC billionaire, philanthropist Jerry Zucker Legacy The South Carolina Stingrays, of which Zucker was part owner, adorned their helmets with a "JZ" sticker, a practice which continues to present day. The team also recognized his contributions to the team and the community by inducting him into the Stingrays Hockey Hall of Fame on March 21, 2009. The Stingrays organization unveiled the Jerry Zucker Community Service award, to be given yearly to the Stingrays player whose impact on the local community was greatest. The first to receive the award was Stingrays forward Spencer Carbery. The Jerry Zucker Ride for Hope, started in October of 2008, provides fundraising efforts for the Livestrong foundation and also supports local charities engaged in the fight against cancer. References External links * Jerry Zucker * Philanthropist Zucker dies * Rays stay alive * District to honor Zucker * Grand opening event to be held * Stingrays to honor Zucker * Focus on a cure * Jerry Zucker Hungarian Tribute Category:Born in 1949 Category:Dead in 2008 Category:South Carolina Stingrays